undertale-through diffrent eyes
by lilypup
Summary: They say I'm a monster, but They say I'm human...so who am I? Wont you tell me?


i do not own anything except my own OC's and their thoughts, not even the main story line those go to the creator of this game Toby Fox, cryaotis's play through was used for dialog references

the snow stung my eyes and left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"long ago... two races ruled over the earth... humans...and...monsters, one day a war broke out.. among the two races...after...long...battle...the humans were...victour-"

the word trailed off as I fell into the snow, and then stood again.

"victorious ... they sealed... the monsters.. underground with... a... magic spell.",

"legends say that those who climb the mountain never return, and that's exactly were you belong".

the man towered above me. With broad shoulders, and a menacing smile.

"why don't we escort you?"

I looked back at my brother, at my family, my only family. I wish I hadn't, my stomach lurched as I saw the blood pooling from his skull, his mouth hanging limp, open eyes bulged glassy from death. they said that there was an accident, I knew better. I screamed as a kick to my side sent me back about a foot.

"I asked you a question girly,"

" i am not a girl."

The words were quiet though, I wanted to scream them, screaming would not benefit me now.

that was why, i was hear, and why i was running again as i thought i heard their footsteps not far behind,and why I tripped and fell much further then i expected down... down... down... down and further still.

Was i dead, opening my eyes I felt no pain, something soft lay under me; turning my head i could see that it was a pile of golden flowers there was something slightly sweet and menacing about them. i stood and treaded down the long hall ending in a rather ornate archway.

The room was dark except one spot with a yellow flower in it and it was smiling?

"Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, hmm... your new to the under ground aren't tcha'?"

I nodded my head staring at the strange being , wondering why it was talking.

"golly you must be so confused"

once again i nodded the question bubbling up inside me, but instead of letting me ask he continued on with his speech, giving me the feeling that he had said this before, not a good sign.

" someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

i started to back up, my instincts telling me to run.

"i guess little old me will have to do"

i started to run

" ready here we go"

a gasp escaped my mouth as i collided with the white wall the had appeared, my eyes grew wide as i realized that was trapped as these walls had no door.

"see that heart?"

i looked what heart?, what horrors did this room hold? but slowly my eyes were drawn to a reflection above my head a small deep purple heart floated above my head

( your safe)

my eyes flicked back to the flower as it smiled at me and nodded

" that is your soul the very cumulation of your being!"

i wanted to laugh he thought it was mine, even now he was protecting me, EVEN NOW ! EVEN AFTER IT WAS MY FAULT THAT; so when he said that, that was my soul, i grit my teeth.

"your soul can start off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

he may of thought i was confused because

"what does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! you want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you?"

a small spark appeared and disappeared, this was all rehearsed and I knew it.

"Down here, love is shared through... little white " friendliness pellets."

there was a laugh in that voice but i didn't care, i waited, it would happen first his would be destroyed, then mine.

"are you ready?"

i nodded deliver me, deliver me to oblivion were i belonged

"move around get as many as you can"

i charged straight for the first pellet and pain racked me

( i will not have my gift wasted, if you crave death then i will not stop you, I will not sacrifice myself for someone who wont even try)

i looked up the face that had been kind had morphed into something terrible

"YoU IdOt. In ThIs WoRlD It'S kIlL Or BE KiLlEd, WhY WoUlD ANYONE PaSs Up An OpPoRtUnItY LiKe ThIs !?"

i curled up on the floor and screamed,but the only response was one simple terrifying word

"Die"

laughing echoed everywhere as the spinning seeds of death drew closer, i screamed again but the laughter drowned it out.

the next moment the pain faded and when i rose a ball of fire shot towards the flower, and it went shooting off into the darkness and out of sight

" what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth"

i spun around and saw a creature standing there it was tall and white it seemed to resemble something between a cow and a rabbit, a dress hung about her the design on it looked to be of some high status, though it was very old.

"ah do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. your the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! i will guide you through the catacombs."

The walls disappeared and and the first thing i saw was purple the color of her dress.

"This way"

and with that she left, i lingered for a short amount of time not quiet sure if i wanted to follow the this creature considering the first encounter, a sound echoed behind me and it wasn't until i reached the next room did i realize that it was most likely just some rock falling. the next room was entirely bathed in purple, brick work lined the walls and a square of freshly picked red petals were scattered on the floor, while i avoided them not knowing what they would do the creature went right through them, and up a case of stairs that led to a door, a small thing shined on the floor as i approached an unfamiliar voice filled the air.

"*(the shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination)"

i stepped back as my startled face appeared in the small shiny surface. I looked up and saw the creature waiting for me above, a soft smile on her face, I felt ... safe. I went to her and she spun around and continued on her way.

"excuse me,"

she turned

"yes my child"

"where am I"

"your in the under ground"

"whats that?"

"the underground is the caverns in which all monsters live."

I nodded not understanding but feeling that more questions would only confuse me further, once again Toriel turned and continued expecting me to follow.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins"

I watched as she walked over to six tiles and pressed four of them then flipping a switch she came to stand in front of me.

"The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between"

i nodded not really paying attention, what was going on, why hadn't that fall killed me, what was that flower?, why the hell did talking flowers even exist? and if they did weren't they supposed to be helpful and nice?

in the next room a bit of color showed breaking up the purple now blue water flowed and green vines covered the walls.

"to make progress hear you will need to trigger several switches."

again I clocked out remembering the first puzzle and figuring i could get this on my own, she walked away and i began to look around, she waited for me a proud smile on her face, i walked up to her and could see the yellow arrows pointing to a switch

I sighed " you don't need to do this"

she just shook her head and waited for me to continue, I moved to the next switch it had the same markings, I jumped as a loud crashing noise sounded I looked and saw that the path was now open.

"splendid! I am proud of you little one. let us move to the next room. As a human living the underground monsters may attack you, you will need to be prepared for this situation. however, worry not! the process is simple. When you encounter a monster you will enter a fight. while you're in a fight strike up a friendly conversation. stall for time i will come to resolve the conflict. practice talking to the dummy."

I rolled my eyes getting annoyed at this point, i looked at the yellowish dummy in the corner and shook my head, what was the point of this, Walking over the white walls came up and everything became dark and devoid of color, now that I wasn't panicking I looked a bit i could see four rectangular buttons were on the ground FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY my brows nit together, mercy? w-what was that about? the flower had said that, I shook my head I would think on that latter. i shrugged pressing the act, might as well see what this does. a word appeared Dummy. clicking that caused it to be replaced with 2 other options to appear Check, and Talk choosing talk caused words to appear in the air.

*you talked to the dummy

*...

* it doesn't seem much for conversation

*Toriel seems happy with you

everything went silent then

*you won

*you earned 0 XP and 0 gold

color returned and the walls disappeared

"Ah, very good! you are very good"

i followed her to the next room sighing already getting the idea what would be there

A. more puzzles.

B. more explanations.

" there is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it"

looking around i didn't see anything special about it.

"what puzzle"

"patience my chi-"

i shook my head, "please don't call me that"

confusion flitted across her face, then concern I shook my head.

"never mind"

the concern still on her face she turned and waited for me to follow I did and we came to a bridge covered in spikes looking at it then at me she sighed

"take my hand for a moment."

i hesitated but took it there was something in her voice it sounded a bit like disappointment I steeled myself, no feeling guilty now, you had your reasons for saying that, but still it sat there nagging at the back of my mind she had been so nice to you and you just hurt her like that.

[MONSTER! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT EVERYTHING, SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE WASTING HER TIME WITH YOU, YOUR WORTHLESS, HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, DEAD BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU] the voices echoed louder in my head then they ever had before, I felt warmth on my shoulders. She had kneeled down her face only a few inches from mine.

"whats wrong young one"

"I-"

tears started streaming down my face, what was wrong with, why was I crying, I wasn't hurt or scared and yet I felt like I was being torn apart inside, I felt her arms wrap around me nothing was said as time passed it could have minutes or hours I don't really know, once I had finished.

"Are you ready to continue young one"

I nodded and we finished crossing the bridge

"you don't seem to be up to solving puzzles right now"

I nodded, turning we went to the next room.

"you have done well so far young one, but I have a difficult request to ask of you, would you be willing to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

Feeling a bit better I nodded she smiled and continued down the corridor. I paused for a moment wondering if this was another puzzle but continued anyway figuring that walking was the only way to find out, once i reached the end i saw a large pillar walking up to it I could see a tiny bit of lavender sticking out from behind i chuckled softly and went to the door.

"do not worry, I did not leave you, I was merely behind this pillar the whole time."

she came forward and smiled

"Thank you for trusting me, however there was a reason for this, it was to test your independence, i have some business i must attend, and you must stay alone for a time, please do not wander it is dangerous to be by your self."

a spark caught in her eyes"i have an idea I'll give you a cell phone"

she handed me and old looking flip phone.

"if you have a need for anything just call, be good" she then exited the room.

i left the room i and saw some sort of frog like creature not want to start anything i walked past it and saw to way to go that was about the time the phone went off.

"hiya"

"you have not left the room have you"

"i have"

"please wait there are a few puzzles i yet to explain, it would be dangerous to solve the yourself, be good alright?"

"uh-hu"

another shining orb laid on the ground, i found my self strangely drawn to it, again the the voice fill the air.

*(playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.)

Once again I could see my face looking back at as if it was snapshot in time. Besides the piles of leaves there were 2 ways to go, right witch led to a hall, or left which led to a tall door way. I chose left more red leaves and a bowl of candy greeted me, the sign on it said take one, tentatively I reached my hand in to the bowl and pulled out the sugary treat I took one look at it and decided to store it in my pocket, who knows how long it had been there. Leaving the room I continued down the hall which led me to a room, cracks littered the floor I decided to walk on the left side of the hall, i head the the cracking under my feet and found myself falling, scratch that i was floating gently down and spinning as I went I laughed i couldn't help it, it was amusing, observations told me that there was a door leading to the other sighed of the hall i graciously took it.

in the next room my phone rang.

"hello this Toriel, for no particular reason which do you prefer cinnamon, or butterscotch"

"butterscotch? what this about?"

"oh nothing nothing, thank you goodbye"

I barley took one step before the phone rang again.

"hello this is Toriel you do not dislike cinnamon do you? I know what your preference is but you wouldn't turn it up if you saw it on your plate would you, right, right, I understand, thank you for being patient by the way."

the room had a small path with single rock a button lay at the end of it, i took a breath and got ready to push only to nearly fall over as it slid easily across the ground the crashing sound indicated that i had just opened something, I smiled time for the next room, cracks littered the floor i walked ahead with nothing to fear, once again found myself below. I could see that the leaves were piled in a specific pattern showing me the path i needed to take i return and followed the path perhaps maybe only a few mess up. the next room the same rock puzzle except this time there were 3 of them. the first two moved easily as before but the third.

"Whoa, there pardner! Who said you could push me around? hmm so your asking me to move over?

i nodded

"okay just for you pumpkin"

i narrowed my eyes did he think... then it happened it was quiet like a whisper yet I could hear I clearly

"Jessey please focus there's a job to do"

he was good foot taller then me and had coarse thick brown hair, the start of a bushy bread was on his face and his blue eyes winked with merriment.

"D-d-Daniel, no your not here your not"

memories came flooding back to me i was in a small hut and it was snowing outside there where only three beds mine, my brothers, and my moms. the fire burned low giving little warmth to the wind racked shelter, i waited by the window trying to ignore my mothers hacking which gotten worse in the last hour, then i saw him a shape in the distance I rushed to the door pulling it open, and Daniel stepped inside a bottle clutched to his chest, after that mom had gotten better and things where good for a time until food began to grow scarce and she had to move to the city in hopes of getting enough money to move us all there.

"you should move on"

"I cant what if mom comes back."

"you know she's not."

I opened my mouth to argue but couldn't find anything to support it it had been months since she had sent a letter.

his words jarred me out of my thoughts

"now focus"

i turned back to the rock

"Hm? you want to move some more? alright"

I watched in slight annoyance as he move to my left.

"hm? that was the wrong direction"

"yes, to the button please"

"okay I think I got it"

as I approached the way out the spikes suddenly shot up I jumped back with a yelp, turning around I could see the rock had moved I felt my face grow hot.

"keep your cool, no need to get angry"

I glared at the simmering man beside me, he held up hands in a don't blame me gesture

"Hm? you wanted me to stay there."

"YES"

"geez kid calm down, you're giving me a real workout"

I took deep breath as once again the rock returned to it button. the next room another shining orb, i walked over to it by now the voice didn't surprise me.

*(knowing one day the mouse might leaves it whole and get the cheese... fills you with determination)

I heard a small snicker

"what? you cant tell me you don't find that in the least amusing"

"it's not amusing, its cool"

he rolled his eyes " sure thing Jess"

it wasn't long before something was in a our path this time it was a ghost

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZ are they gone ZZZZZZZZZ"

"Wait they? can you see him"

"of coarse not"

I looked at Daniel "but he said (they) which would mean, others can see you"

"no he didn't' look at you and he's probably just unassuming"

shaking my head "This is getting us nowhere, lets move him"

"or we could just ask"

"fine, Would you please move "

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (are they gone yet) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Fine we'll do it your way"

as i went to move him the walls came up

"OH COME ON"

I shook my head and looked at the ghost pressing act i looked at the options

*check *flirt

*threat *cheer

clicking on cheer caused a small response from the ghost as huge droplets of water came shooting out at me I dodged around the room rather sporadically not exactly sure what to do then it became a rinse and repeat till the end of the battle.

"i usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around, but today i met somebody nice, oh I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way."

i gave my brother a look "I know I know, little brother for the win"

"you better believe it"

after crossing over the leaves i saw 2 path one straight ahead and one to my left, going to the one straight ahead i saw nothing but a sign and some cob webs, i turned to the other path.

"your not going to read the sign?"

"nope"

"don't you want to know what it says?"

"nope"

"wouldn't it be helpful"

i turned and glared at him " what are you getting at?"

"nothing, nothing"

"no do explain"

"well this entire room, is dedicated to this one sign it seems pretty important"

"don't care"

"okay but don't blame me if it comes back to bite you"

"it won't"

the other room 3 frogits sat along the path i walked pass them then heard the familiar jingle

"hiya"

"I just realized it's been a while since I cleaned up, I wasn't expecting to have company so soon, there are probably a lot of things lying around here or there you can pick them up, but do not carry more then you need, some day you might see something you really like, you want to leave room in your pockets for that"

*this isn't fully part one, the rest of part one would end at the exit of the ruins but I'll put it out there for now if its like enough I'll continue*


End file.
